


message delivered

by iridescentprincess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Post-Season/Series 05, Secret Relationship, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentprincess/pseuds/iridescentprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of Stiles and Lydia's text messages. set post-season 5B, during the three months before season 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	message delivered

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this was soooo much fun to write. I've never written like this before, and it was fun trying something different. this is the first of many fics in this dreadful hiatus.
> 
> each chunk is a separate day's worth of texts. I'd also like to point out that the days are not consecutive, meaning that each chunk isn't day-to-day texting. obviously because it's only text messages there's a lot of stuff left out about what actually happens, but that's just the mystery of the fic ;) I tried to put in as much context as possible that would make sense to be a text. (for example, I can't have them confessing their love for each other through text!)
> 
> enjoy!

Lydia [sent at 6:15 PM]: _thanks for today. i really needed that_

Stiles [sent at 6:16 PM]: _no problem. next time, can we study at my house or yours? our houses have food unlike libraries_

Lydia [sent at 6:20 PM]: _sounds like a plan. it isn’t as bad as your other plans._

Stiles [sent at 6:22 PM]: _oh ha ha very funny_

* * *

Stiles [sent at 4:03 PM]: _what was the math hw_

Lydia [sent at 4:06 PM]: _pg. 534 #1-26_

Stiles [sent at 4:10 PM]: _gracias_

* * *

Lydia [sent at 10:33 AM]: _hey, are you at the station?_

Lydia [sent at 10:40 AM]: _stiles_

Lydia [sent at 10:42 AM]: _STILES_

Lydia [sent at 10:45 AM]: _you know what, i’m just gonna assume you’re not at the station, so i won’t go there. what a shame, i had takeout and everything for us and your dad_

Stiles [sent at 11:08 AM]: _you know better than to think i’m up before eleven on a saturday w no supernatural trying to kill us for once. i’m at home._

Stiles [sent at 11:09 AM]: _but can you come over. preferably w the takeout_

Lydia [sent at 11:11 AM]: _fine_

Stiles [sent at 11:13 AM]: _ur the best_

* * *

Stiles [sent at 12:45 PM]: _save me_

Lydia [sent at 12:48 PM]: _from what_

Stiles [sent at 12:49 PM]: _there’s an alpha werewolf to my left, and a werecoyote and a banshee directly in front of me. help_

Lydia [sent at 12:50 PM]: _you’re dumb eat your sandwich_

Lydia [sent at 12:50 PM]: _i’m texting you instead of eating my salad_

* * *

Stiles [sent at 1:22 PM]: _what are you doing this weekend?_

Lydia [sent at 1:35 PM]: _shopping, maybe. studying. why?_

Stiles [sent at 1:40 PM]: _the pack is thinking of a movie night? at mine._

Lydia [sent at 1:44 PM]: _what’s the movie_

Lydia [sent at 1:44 PM]: _and if it involves people in a galaxy far, far away i’m not coming_

Stiles [sent at 1:47 PM]: _it’s not Star Wars_

Lydia [sent at 1:50 PM]: _you just changed the movie didn’t you_

Stiles [sent at 1:51 PM]: _no comment_

* * *

Lydia [sent at 10:45 PM]: _can you get me some chocolate on your way out of the kitchen_

Stiles [sent at 10:46 PM]: _kitkat or reese’s_

Lydia [sent at 10:46 PM]: _you know the drill_

Stiles [sent at 10:47 PM]: _got it. any other requests?_

Lydia [sent at 10:48 PM]: _liam wants popcorn_

Lydia [sent at 10:48 PM]: _hurry up the second movie is starting_

Stiles [sent at 10:49 PM]: _popping popcorn takes a while, okay?_

* * *

Stiles [sent at 7:30 AM]: _good morning. do you want me to pick you up? i know your car’s still at the shop_

Lydia [sent at 7:31 AM]: _good morning to you too. malia was going to pick me up, but i guess you do live closer. i’ll tell her._

 

Lydia [sent at 3:30 PM]: _thanks for the ride today. my car is STILL in the fucking shop_

Stiles [sent at 3:34 PM]: _want a ride until you get your car back?_

Lydia [sent at 3:38 PM]: _that’d be great. thanks_

* * *

Stiles [sent at 7:50 AM]: _lyds, we’re gonna be late. hurry up!_

Lydia [sent at 7:51 AM]: _i’m trying to make coffee. it’s a lot longer than i thought._

Stiles [sent at 7:51 AM]: _hurry pleeeaase. we have a test in math!! i’m not feeling confident about this, and i had about 3 hours of sleep bc studying_

Lydia [sent at 7:52 AM]: _i’m aware of that, that’s why i’m making coffee for you._

Stiles [sent at 7:53 AM]: _you sure me and coffee are a good combination?_

Lydia [sent at 7:53 AM]: _we’re about to find out_

* * *

Stiles [sent at 8:29 AM]: _why aren’t you at school? is your car acting up again?_

Lydia [sent at 8:37 AM]: _no, it’s not my car. i’m not feeling well._

Stiles [sent at 8:40 AM]: _i’m coming over during my free period_

Lydia [sent at 8:42 AM]: _stiles, no. please don’t. you don’t have to, i’m fine_

Stiles [sent at 8:44 AM]: _i’m trying to be a good friend here._ _what’s your diagnosis, doc?_

Lydia [sent at 8:45 AM]: _it’s nothing!_

Stiles [sent at 8:46 AM]: _lyds, don’t make me leave class to check up on you. tell me the truth_

Lydia [sent at 8:47 AM]: _don’t you dare ditch class! i only have a fever of 101 and a slight cough. no big deal_

Stiles [sent at 8:48 AM]: _only?_

Stiles [sent at 8:48 AM]: _what do you want for lunch??_

Lydia [sent at 8:49 AM]: _is there any use in fighting you on this?_

Stiles [sent at 8:50 AM]: _not really_

Lydia [sent at 8:51 AM]: _clam chowder_

Stiles [sent at 8:53 AM]: _ok. now sleep_

 

Stiles [sent at 12:51 PM]: _left while you were asleep. the rest of your clam chowder is in the fridge_

* * *

Stiles [sent at 4:19 PM]: _lyds. answer your phone_

Stiles [sent at 4:23 PM]: _LYDIA for the love of god_

Stiles [sent at 4:26 PM]: _you can’t just say something as monumental as that and then run away_

Stiles [sent at 4:36 PM]: _i know you’re ignoring me. your read receipts are on._

Stiles [sent at 4:37 PM]: _you can’t ignore me forever. where are you?_

Lydia [sent at 4:39 PM]: _malia dropped me off_

Stiles [sent at 4:47 PM]: _it’s my turn to tell you something now_

Stiles [sent at 4:48 PM]: _open your front door_

* * *

Lydia [sent at 3:51 PM]: _you left your sweatshirt here the other night_

Stiles [sent at 3:55 PM]: _oh good. gives me an excuse to see you_

Lydia [sent at 3:56 PM]: _you need an excuse to see me??_

Stiles [sent at 3:57 PM]: _i was trying to be SWEET, but fine, no. i do not need an excuse to see my girlfriend_

Lydia [sent at 4:00 PM]: _well, even if you do come over, you won’t be getting your sweatshirt back_

Lydia [sent at 4:01 PM]: _[attachment: 1 image]_

Stiles [sent at 4:02 PM]: _i’m never getting my sweatshirt back, am i_

Lydia [sent at 4:03 PM]: _nope. but you should come over anyway_

Stiles [sent at 4:04 PM]: _and why is that?_

Lydia [sent at 4:05 PM]: _i’m not wearing anything but this sweatshirt_

Stiles [sent at 4:05 PM]: _fuck._ _on my way_

* * *

Lydia [sent at 1:06 PM]: _we should tell them, huh_

Stiles [sent at 1:11 PM]: _probably. lunch was too close_

Lydia [sent at 1:12 PM]: _yeah, and who’s fault is that?_

Stiles [sent at 1:13 PM]: _it was ONE cheek kiss!_

Lydia [sent at 1:14 PM]: _they already think we spend too much time with each other. it’s a miracle they didn’t notice us before we noticed them. we need to tell them before they find out on their own_

Stiles [sent at 1:15 PM]: _oh, c’mon, they can’t figure it out. we’re the ones who do that_

Lydia [sent at 1:16 PM]: _stiles, scott can smell people’s emotions. and kira is too observant. i’m pretty sure they have an inkling_

Stiles [sent at 1:17 PM]: _we’ll tell them later. i kinda like having a secret relationship ;)_

Lydia [sent at 1:18 PM]: _me too. but you know our lives would be easier if we didn’t have to sneak around_

 

Lydia [sent at 7:20 PM]: _where are you, i’ve been waiting alone on my cold bed for half an hour stilinski_

Lydia [sent at 7:21 PM]: _[attachment: 1 image]_

Stiles [sent at 7:27 PM]: _fuck_

Stiles [sent at 7:30 PM]: _scott is keeping me from leaving. he wants to keep playing halo._

Stiles [sent at 7:30 PM]: _he is an unintentional cockblock_

Lydia [sent at 7:31 PM]: _or intentional_

Lydia [sent at 7:31 PM]: _kira’s asking me too many questions about my love life_

Lydia [sent at 7:32 PM]: _and now about you_

Stiles [sent at 7:33 PM]: _okay lemme figure this out_

Stiles [sent at 7:45 PM]: _i told him, and he started straight up laughing. he fucking knew the whole time_

Lydia [sent at 7:47 PM]: _i’m on the phone with kira. she’s laughing too what the fuck_

Lydia [sent at 7:48 PM]: _she says we weren’t subtle at all! what the hell?_

Stiles [sent at 7:50 PM]: _…we really weren’t, love_

Lydia [sent at 7:52 PM]: _i was being very subtle, fyi! it was you who was giving me cheek kisses and hugging me in hallways and being so affectionate!_

Stiles [sent at 7:54 PM]: _hey! don’t lie, you were affectionate too! do i need to remind you of the library incident_

Lydia [sent at 7:55 PM]: _okay, fine, whatever, you got me there_

Stiles [sent at 7:56 PM]: _guess neither of us is subtle_

* * *

Lydia [sent at 2:04 AM]: _i’m gonna text you facts instead of saying them to you because waking you up is pointless_

Lydia [sent at 2:06 AM]: _fact #1: you’re breathing way too loud_

Lydia [sent at 2:07 AM]: _fact #2: i’m pressed down into the bed because you’re literally laying on top of me. your head is on my boobs_

Lydia [sent at 2:08 AM]: _fact #3: it is extremely hard to text right now i’m about to push you off me_

Lydia [sent at 2:11 AM]: _fact #4: just tried to push you off me. did not work_

Lydia [sent at 2:12 AM]: _fact #5: i took a pic of your sleepy face_

Lydia [sent at 2:20 AM]: _fact #6: i love you_

 

Stiles [sent at 6:50 AM]: _fact #7: i just woke up_

Stiles [sent at 6:51 AM]: _fact #8: you’re so beautiful asleep_

Stiles [sent at 6:53 AM]: _fact #9: you’re so beautiful_

Stiles [sent at 6:55 AM]: _fact #10: i love you_

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments much appreciated!


End file.
